This is our School Dance
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: There's a school dance coming up for Domino High. Now that Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi all have dates, it's a matter of making the night perfect and winning a permanent spot in their hearts. -- Season 0 based; Yugi x Anzu, Honda x Miho, Jonouchi x Mayumi
1. Chapter 1

_Why the long face, Yugi?_

I could hear the other me's voice echo through my mind. I sighed, my face resting against my face, pushing all my skin to my cheek bone. I looked at my friends through the corner of my eye, immediately feeling worse.

"I want to ask Anzu to the dance," I muttered quietly, looking back at the desk. The other me appeared in front of me, sitting on the desk.

"Why not do it then?" he asked me, folding his arms. "You guys are friends."

"Because," I started, pushing away from the desk. "It's you she likes."

I stepped up beside Jonouchi and Honda who were sitting across from each other, both with nervous looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at my friends. Honda was the first to let out a grumble, crossing and uncrossing his arms. He threw his body forward in a determined stance, gulping with closed eyes.

"I want to ask Ribon to the dance," he answered, clenching his fists.

"Miho?" I asked. My eyes scrawled over to where Miho and Anzu were standing together. A blush scrawled across my face.

"Ah... Jonouchi?"

All of our heads turned. It was a shy looking girl with deep emerald hair and hazel eyes. I remembered her from a while back

"Mayumi?" he asked, giving her a once over. "What is it?"

I watched with wide eyes, but my mouth was quickly covered and before I could say a word, I was being shushed. Anzu was behind me, a hand tight over my mouth. Miho was doing the same with Honda.

"Ah... Anzu!" I sputtered in a hushed tone, "what's wrong?"

"Mayumi's going to ask Jonouchi to the dance!" she responded with a whisper. She shushed me again. I looked up to Honda, but he was in such a trance he hadn't even attempted to move Miho's hand. I smiled a bit at him.

We watched from by the windows as Jonouchi scratched the back of his head and Mayumi's eyes lit up.

"Ah!" Miho cried, forgetting all about their desire to be quiet. She let go of Honda and threw her arms in the air. "He said yes!"

"Thank goodness!" Anzu shouted right back, releasing my shoulders. The two girls left to converse with Mayumi in the corner. I watched them leave, a bit curious.

"All right," Honda growled with fire in his eyes, "I'm going to ask Miho!"

Jonouchi stepped up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a bit red in the face. "Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure two guys have already asked her."

I swear I heard Honda's heart snapping at that comment. I rushed in front of him, shaking my hands dismissively. "But she's rejected them!" I reassured, my eyes closed, a bit nervous.

"Right!" he shouted, his determination back up and running. "It's my duty as a beautification member to make sure she stays safe at the dance."

Jonouchi let out a loud scoff at his friend while I just tried to chuckle. Jonouchi shoved his friend and stuck his tongue out. "That's not one of your duties, janitor."

"Beautification!" Honda shouted, shaking a fist. This only made me laugh more. That quickly died when I began to take the thought into consideration. Jonouchi is going with Mayumi. Honda was probably going to with Miho. I couldn't see her saying no. She was so naive though, she probably wouldn't realise it was a date. I should ask Anzu. My eyes wandered over to her where she was giving Mayumi a hug.

"Who are you going to ask, Yugi?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed, my back straightening. I saw Jonouchi looking at me. I slumped my shoulders nervously and avoided his expecting gaze. "I... I don't know," I muttered quietly, staring at the floor. "I kind of wanted to ask Anzu but... She wouldn't want to go with me."

"Anzu?" Jonouchi repeated, looking over at her. "You like Anzu?" I didn't exactly like the volume of his voice at that point. I threw my hands up at him, a bit frustrated.

"J-Jonouchi!" I cried, my face glowing. I hushed him before scratching at the back of my head. "I-I don't want her to know..."

"Why not?" Hondo interrupted, leaning down towards me. "You guys are friends, I doubt she'd say no."

My confidence faltered for a minute and my eyes flashed to the floor. "But she... She likes the other me."

"Oh," Jonouchi muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "I remember him. He saved us from the other Bakura."

"Yeah," I moaned at the floor. My eyes traveled across all the spots in the tile before my vision glazed.

"Hey guys," Anzu said, stepping up alongside Miho.

"Anzu!" I cried happily, flashing up a smile. She returned it graciously before turning to Jonouchi.

"I'm warning you, Jonouchi, if you don't treat Mayumi well..."

"Relax," he interrupted, patting Honda on the shoulder and turning around. Hondo took the hint and seemed to be preparing to leave, also. "I'm not going to hurt Mayumi."

"Good!" Anzu shouted at him, giving him a threatening glare. I looked up at her, a bit dazed. I quickly turned back to Hondo when he called Miho's name.

"Can I talk to you in the hall, Ribon?" he choked nervously, rubbing at his head. She nodded and stepped towards him, giving Anzu a wave. I knew exactly what was going on, and my face instantly heated. I attempted to turn to my friend, steam pouring from my ears.

"I'm so happy for them," Anzu muttered, a smile on her face. "I doubt I'll have a date. I'm not pretty and peppy like Miho and Mayumi."

"T-That's not true!" I refuted, looking up at her. She turned to me, a bit surprised, and my eyes scrolled away, my face heating again. "A-Any guy would be lucky to take you to the dance, Anzu..."

"Thank, Yugi," she said, a sincere smile across his face. "But I have a feeling the guy I'd say yes to isn't going to ask me."

I looked up at her. Her eyes seemed hopeful, yet very sad. "W-Why don't you ask him," I suggested quietly, not really wanting her to do it. But, if I couldn't go with her, I at least wanted her to be happy.

"You think so?" she responded, her smile and eyes glowing. "Do you think he'd say yes?"

My heart sunk a bit. She probably wanted to ask the other me. I didn't really like the thought, but I had to bear through it. I gave her a reassuring smile and nod. "I'm sure."

"Then," she began, folding her arms behind her back. She turned on her heels to face me and leaned down a bit, smiling. "Will you go to the dance with me, Yugi?"

"Eh...?" I tugged my head back, positive it was some sort of mistake. There was no way she was asking me. I shook my head and looked into her eyes, but this was real. "Y-You mean the other me, right?" I choked, tripping over my own words. What was going on? Was I in some sort of dream?

Anzu shook her head gently. "No. I mean you, Yugi."

My face grew red again, but this time it was less of embarrassment. "I see," I exclaimed, looking up to her with a smile. "Yeah, I'll go with you!"

A smile spread across her lips and her eyes narrowed slightly. I probably looked like such a dork, standing there staring up at her, but I couldn't help myself. This was exciting! She gave me a wave before heading for the door. My smile grew watching her. Once she was out of the class room, my fist was in the air. _Yes! I'm going to the dance with Anzu!_


	2. Chapter 2

Boy, did that girl know how to be blunt.

"_Well... Miho was hoping she would be asked by Bakura..."_

Keh. Bakura. He was a murderous psychopath and she still wanted to go out with him? But that didn't matter!

"_But Honda is nice, too!"_

She said yes! The moment she did, I swear I stopped breathing. Straighten your back, Honda! Be a man! Beautification members can't show weakness!

I was screaming all this at myself even though it was three days later. The dance was tomorrow. Today was the day that Jonouchi, Yugi and I were going to get something nice to wear. When we spoke about it at school, we suspected that the girls had already had dresses picked out for weeks. Feh, _girls._

Truth is, though, that I'd been in that clothing store in the mall 50 times since the dance was announced. I know exactly which jacket I want to get! I had the money here, clenched in my hand, and today I was going to buy it. _Well, I told the guys I'd meet them at Yugi's so I suppose I should get going._

Once I arrived, I found that Jonouchi had been waiting there for a while, talking to Gramps about that Duel Monsters game that was popping up lately. I didn't really care about it. I wasn't into games.

"Why are you so late, Janitor?" Jonouchi moaned at me, his fist shoved into his cheek.

"Beautification!" I corrected violently, holding up a fist. I heard Yugi laugh from beside me. And the mood settled.

"Are we all ready to go?" Yugi cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yep!" Jonouchi replied with a nod, pushing his hands into his pockets. I turned to the door first, the other two following close behind. "Uh, Yugi, I don't mean to be rude or anything but..." Jonouchi trailed off, but I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Huh? What is it, Jonouchi?" Yugi asked timidly, turning up to his friend. Both Jonouchi and I tugged at our collars. I couldn't help but imagine a line drawing itself over our heads, then plummeting down to stab Yugi on the top of his tiny one. He looked up at us, still clueless in the eyes.

"Are you going to f-fit," Jonouchi attempted to continue, his cheeks heating.

"What?"

We dropped to the ground in unison. How could he be this clueless? He was reminded constantly from people mistaking him for an elementary student.

"N-Nevermind," he choked, staring at the pavement.

"How could someone with such an obvious difference be so oblivious?" I whined, my arms shaking.

"A-Are you two okay?" Yugi asked nervously, looking down at us. We quickly jumped to our feet. We'll deal with the issue when it came time.

"Yes!" Jonouchi answered, clenching his fists. "Let's get ready to look good." He extended the 'o', bending farther and farther forward.

"Right!" I responded, pushing my chest out in a Tarzan type fashion. "As a beautification member, it is my duty to make sure we all look good at the dance!"

Jonouchi took the first step away from the game shop, walking with his legs spread. "That's not one of your duties, Janitor!"

"Hey! You should learn to respect me!" I called, chasing after him. "Huh?" I stopped for a minute, as did Jonouchi. We both turned. Yugi was still standing outside of the game shop, staring at the sky.

"Oy, Yugi!" Jonouchi called, his face a bit flat. Yugi looked up finally, his eyes filled with a bit of worry. "Keep up, buddy!"

"Oh, right! Okay!" he responded, his face gleaming. He rushed up behind us, slipping in between.

"I have to ask, Yugi," Jonouchi continued, looking down at him as we walked, "why are you wearing your school uniform? It's after school."

"Huh?" Yugi moaned quietly, looking up at him, "what's wrong with that?" Both of us chuckled a bit.

"Oh, nevermind," Jonouchi muttered, rubbing his forehead. Yugi just smiled, a bit confused before turning forward again. This was going to be fun, hanging out with just the guys for a bit- Even though both of us were terribly nervous about Yugi buying an outfit. Kid's clothes were so much more expensive, especially when they were dress clothes.

"Hey, Jonouchi," I whispered, leaning over Yugi and covering my mouth. "What will happen if there's danger at the dance and the other Yugi appears? Won't his suit rip?"

"I never thought of that," Jonouchi whispered back, his hand doing the same as mine. "I guess all we can do is hope nothing does. Can you imagine Anzu's reaction to that?"

I couldn't help but imagine it, and I'm pretty sure Jonouchi was seeing similar- Such a manly, confident Yugi being exposed in front of all those girls.

_Aaaaah!!! _she would scream, shoving him away, _Chaperone, Yugi is exposing himself!_

_W-Wait, Anzu!_ he would refute in his deep, manly voice, desperately trying to cover his front.

Jonouchi and I snickered at the same time, still leaning over Yugi. "That would be so hilarious!" I choked through snickers.

"What if Yugi has one of those weird, ironic bodies?" Jonouchi suggested in a hushed tone.

"You mean because he's so small... He is..." I continued, giving Jonouchi a nervous eye.

_Huge...!_

"What are you two whispering about up there?" Yugi interrupted, staring upwards. Our backs straightened as if we were in school, out teeth clenched.

"N-Nothing!" Jonouchi bursted, saluting a bit.

"A beautification member would ne--"

"That's not one of your duties, Janitor!" Jonouchi interrupted, throwing a punch in my direction. I dodged it by hopping on one foot, almost ending up in the street.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Here it was: The fate worse than Judgement day. Jonouchi and I were hiding behind a rack of dress pants while the shop keeper was explaining to Yugi that he had nothing that would fit him.

"Oh! I guess you're right! I'm still little, like a boy," he agreed with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

We peaked over the rack. That wasn't so hard. He seemed to be okay with it.

"Thank goodness," Jonouchi whispered. I nodded silently as Yugi turned to meet up with us. "We've been spotted!"

"Aren't we a little old for hide and seek?" Yugi scolded, giving us a grin.

"Right you are!" I blurted, my back tense. "So uh, where are we going to go to get you fitted, Yugi?"

"Well... I don't really want to shop in a kid's store. I'll probably just wear something I have," he responded, a bit of pain flashing in his eyes.

"Not your school uniform, right?" Jonouchi asked, half joking.

"What's wrong with that? The dance is at school, right?"

Both of us snapped in two. He was so dense. How did he manage to be in high school?

"Yugi," I groaned into my hand, "I can't tell you not to wear it, but I can _beg_ you not to wear it."

"Okay," he moaned, looking at his feet. "I won't wear it. But I don't want to wear a kid's suit, either."

"Why are you so bothered by that, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked him, turning to head for the door. We both had out outfits now. "It's not like you to get worked up over how you look."

"I know," he responded quietly, "but I don't want... What if Anzu..."

"Anzu?" both of us repeated in unison, giving him a curious look.

"What if she just sees me as a kid?" he continued, his voice starting to sound pained. "What if she only asked me to see the other me? The one who's mature and confident..."

"Yugi..." I choked, bending at the knees to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anzu's not that type," Jonouchi snapped harshly, crossing his arms, "don't think so ill of your friend, Yugi. If she wanted to ask the other you, she would have asked the other you."

I gave him a curious look, but he simply looked pissed. I had to admit, I was a bit, too. They'd been friends for so long and he was selling her so short.

"She did that when we went to the amusement park," Yugi cried back, clenching his fists. I tugged back, but before I even had a chance to say something, Yugi was against the floor, seething in pain. Jonouchi was holding up his fist, his face completely void of sincerity.

"Anzu only did those things to find out if it was actually you! She didn't need to take you to the park, or hold your hand, or..." His eyes shifted to the side, a blush creeping across his face. "Expose her dynamic body..." They flung back to face him, his fists clenched tighter. "She didn't need any of that to meet the other you. She wanted to spend time with _you!_"

"J-Jonouchi!" I cried, flapping my hands like they could wind down his temper. Everyone around us had turned to stare. I spun to quickly apologize to the store keeper, when Yugi let out a loud, obnoxious sob.

"H-Hey!" Jonouchi yelped, landing on his knees. "What are you doing, man?!" he screamed in a hushed tone, tugging Yugi to his feet.

"I...You... I feel so awful!" The crying continued, and even more heads than before turned.

"I can't believe that guy hit a little kid!" one girl whispered to her friend behind her hand.

"I know!" the girl responded back.

Suddenly, the chatter had become over whelming, and Jonouchi was frozen in stone. Yugi's sobbing slowed, and he violently swiped at his eyes. Two hands landed on his shoulder and the crying froze. It was one of the girls from earlier.

"Hey, sweetie," she said in a condescending tone, "do you want me to take you home?"

"Huh?" Yugi responded timidly, "of course not! I'm here with my friends." He pointed at Jonouchi, and Jonouchi's eyes began to water, his hands wrapped in a begging motion.

"Thank you, Yug--" He was cut off by a high-heel jabbing him in the thigh.

"You shut up, you child beater!" The other girl snapped. Yugi rushed over and pushed her off.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my friends! Despite my appearance, I'm already in high school! High school boys can rough house all they want!"

The girls looked sceptical, (although, who wouldn't), but they both sighed and reluctantly apologized before leaving the store. Yugi turned to Jonouchi, a bruise forming across his cheek bone.

"Thank, Jonouchi," he started, holding his hands behind his back. "I shouldn't sell her short like that."

"That's okay," Jonouchi responded, looking at the floor. "I don't know what it's like to be treated like a child. After all, I wasn't treated like a child even when I was one." He pushed to his feet and wiped down his knees. I bowed to the shop keeper again before spinning on my heel and skidding up beside them.

"As a beautification member," I began, tugging at my collar nervously, "I can't let such unsightly things happen in front of a shop."

"That's not one of your duties, Janitor," Jonouchi moaned. I ignored him this time, spinning them both to face the exit.

"You're treating me a smoothie for getting me involved with something so ugly! I can't have my appearance ruined by something like that!"

"That's not one of your duties!" Jonouchi shouted again, turning around and playfully punching me in the arm. I put two fists on my hips and let out a loud laugh, as did Yugi. His eyes were still a bit red, but he was back to looking like he was really enjoying himself. And that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we were. At the school dance. I was separated from my buddies, but I was probably the only one who wasn't that into everything that was going on.

"T-Thanks for coming with me, Jonouchi," Mayumi muttered quietly from beside me. I looked down at her, a bit disinterested.

"Oh, no problem; I couldn't see myself going with anyone else anyway," I lied, turning forward again. Truth was, if she hadn't asked me, I probably wouldn't have gone at all, unless Honda got rejected. Then we may have gone together.

"Really?" she exclaimed with a bit of excitement showing through. She tugged back, looking a bit embarrassed. "I-I... Me, too."

There was a silence, then. I didn't really want to be here, and she was too shy to bring up anything to talk about. I could see Honda and Miho dancing across the room. He was wrapped around her in a stupid brown blazer, where as she was wearing a short, puffy yellow dress with lots of sequins. They looked stupid together in contrast, but at the very least, they looked happy.

Yugi and Anzu however were by the drinks table. Anzu had her back to me. She was in red, but her dress was more serious than Miho's. It was long and shiny, void of any sort of beads or decorations. Though, there could be on the front. Not that I cared. Yugi ended up in a tuxedo of some sort. It looked cheap, like a James Bond hallowe'en costume. But so long as he was enjoying himself, I could care less what he was wearing. So long as it wasn't his school uniform, of course.

I went to pick up a cube of cheese, but I was interrupted by Mayumi's nervous voice.

"Uh, Jonouchi," she began nervously, shaking. I looked her over.

"Yeah?"

With that she let out some sort of terrified squeal and wrapped herself back into her solitude box, staring at her feet. "Nevermind."

I forced a smile on my face and held out my hand. She looked at me with a face that asked, 'are you sure?' After I nodded, she took my hand and we headed out to the dance floor. Mayumi ended up wearing a pink dress. It went just past the knees, and came up around her collar in a large, layered turtle neck. It looked cute with the belt she wore, I had to admit. I felt stupid in the navy suit I nabbed from my Dad's closet.

It was only a bit later that a techno song came up and neither of us was interested in dancing to it. So, we headed back to the table with the food on it. I reached for another cube of cheese, but was once again interrupted.

"I'm going to go to the washroom, Jonouchi," she informed with a kind smile. I nodded and tugged my hand back. For some reason, I felt insecure about eating that cheese now. Like someone didn't want me to.

After about two minutes, I fell against the wall and propped up my foot. After five more, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, tipping my head back. Three more minutes passed before I opened my eyes and saw a familiar couple in front of me. I pushed off the wall to be polite.

"Yo, Jonouchi," Honda greeted with a thumbs up, Miho wrapped around his arm. "Where's Mayumi?"

"She went to the bathroom about ten minutes ago and never came back," I answered, not really that upset about the whole ordeal. I shrugged ostentatiously and reached to the table next to be for another cheese cube. I was going to eat one because I really wanted one. They looked so heavenly, sitting there in a little pyramid of cheese and tooth picks. Without warning, I was slapped in the face and my cheese flew to the floor.

"You jerk!" Miho squealed. Many heads turned, but she continued scolding me, climbing to her toes. "If a girl disappears for that long you should be worried! She could be hurt!"

"M-Miho," Honda began with his stupid 'calm down' hand fanning, "I'm sure Mayumi is alright. She's a big girl, after all!" The girl quickly spun on her heels to slap him, too.

"Idiot! Does that mean that if I was missing you wouldn't care?!" She proceeded to stab her heel into his toes before huffing and turning towards the bathroom, probably to find Mayumi.

"M-Miho!!" Honda cried, extending a reaching hand. He quickly turned on me, but I just smirked at him. "Look at what you did!" he shouted, shaking me by the collar. "Now she'll probably never talk to me again!"

"Could you guys keep it down?" Anzu scolded from the side. We both turned to look at her and our cheeks warmed right away. Damn this girl! How could she have such a nice body with such a horrid attitude?! The front of her 'plain, accent-less' dress failed in covering her breasts, but succeeded in supporting them to the point that they were perky and big. I probably failed miserably in not looking at her chest, but whatever, concussions are only temporary.

"Sorry, Anzu," I replied, not that apologetic. I spun back to pick up another cheese cube, determined I was going to eat one this time. "It's not my fault that Miho thinks it's insensitive not to follow a girl into the bathroom."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, a bit of worry in her face. "Did something happen to Mayumi?"

I shrugged, hardly interested. I placed the cheese on my tongue, enjoying even the slightest of taste. But, as before, a hand crossed my face and the cube flew to the floor. "H-Hey!" I shouted, annoyed more than anything. Seeing her face scared me off pretty quickly, though.

"What are you thinking?! How long as she been in there?! You're such an idiot, Jonouchi!" she then proceeded to stamp me in the toes like Miho had to Honda before stomping off in the direction of the washroom. It was then that I noticed Yugi standing in her place. It took me off guard, making both me and Honda jump.

"H-Have you been there the entire time?" Honda sputtered, looking down at him. He looked up at us with the same timid face he always had.

"Of course. Where else would I--"

He was cut off by a blood curdling scream. We all flung our heads in the direction of the changing room doors. "That sounded like..." I started, dreading the last word.

"Anzu!" Yugi screamed, already broken out in a run.

"H-Hey! Yugi! That could be dangerous!" I took off after him with Honda close behind. I watched as Yugi shoved himself through the door. As he disappeared, the door fell shut behind him. But when Honda and I reached it, the dead bolt had been locked and we were stuck outside. That could mean only horrible things were happening beyond that door. And outside that door, we were trapped. "Shit!" Honda and I tried kicking at it, but it wouldn't budge. I slammed my fists against it, screaming as loud as I could. "Yugi!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were off in the changing room. I stepped in cautiously. I was a bit afraid, but I knew that I couldn't be. Anzu needed my help. Suddenly, the lights flipped on. I shielded my eyes from the transition. As I pulled it away, the anger bubbled up to the point that my soul completely retreated, and the other me took my place. I could feel my conscious slipping before everything went black.

- - -

"Anzu!" I shouted, my fists clenching. She was clearly unconscious, thrown in the corner with a painful expression on her face. She was most likely struck by something. I rushed over, and took in a deep breath of relief when I found she wasn't bleeding. But that relief quickly faded when the cackling began behind me. I stood tall and turned around.

"You should know better than to come into the girl's washroom, Yugi," she scolded, stepping forward. I gave her a once over. I recognized her from class. But she didn't seem like the type to do something like this. Her eyes were clouded, and her pupils were almost transparent.

"Ayamiya," I addressed, my face screwing, "what have you done to Anzu and the others?" I was mad to no end, but I kept it out of my voice for now. I didn't need her knowing I was intimidated.

"Miho and Mayumi are fine," she responded, her grin growing. Her eyes were possessive. As she grew closer, I took a step back. "Naturally they're unconscious, but they're not here. They aren't the ones I wanted."

"And what did you want from Anzu?" I snapped, throwing a finger towards her on the ground. "What did she do to deserve something like this?"

"She betrayed me," Ayamiya began, hugging her hands to her chests. It was almost as if for a moment, her pupils returned to her eyes. She shook her head and looked back up. The black was gone and her eyebrows furrowed. "She stabbed me in the back."

"Explain yourself," I commanded, slipping my hands into the suit's pockets. I tugged my head back, a pout on my lips. I waited for a moment while she laughed again.

"She knew I had a crush on you, Yugi," she responded coolly, her eyes thinning to slits. "And yet she still asked you to the dance." My face didn't change. Yugi might have been taken aback, but me? I was too interested in giving this girl a reality check.

"So you want your friends to give up on love so you can watch from afar?" Her eye brows furrowed again. I threw my hand forward, and with my will, a table was built, creating a wall between us. It was riddled with shot glasses, filled with a multitude of coloured punch.

"Wh-Where did this come from?!" she shouted, taking a step back. I took a step forward and picked up one of the glasses, rolling it in my fingers.

"Let's play a game."

" What?" Her nervousness was obvious now. She hugged her arms to her chest again, buckling at the knees. I grinned, and there's no doubt in my mind that my eyes began to seem insane.

"You have thirty seconds to pick a glass and drink it. We'll take turns. Half of them have a large dosage of _Rohypnol _added. It's a fifty/fifty chance, so there's no point in taking time to decide. If you take over thirty seconds to pick up a glass, you've chosen to forfeit and will have to play a penalty game."

She seemed hesitant. Her normal eyes began to return, but it was once again interrupted by her jealousy. She took a step forward and boldly flung her hand at the glass, bringing it to her face and taking a drink all in one foul swoop. I grinned wildly and stepped up to the table. _How fun._

"Your turn, Yugi," she reminded, huffing a bit. "I seem to be okay."

My eyes travelled over the table. There were nearly 100 glasses here. My eyes landed on a green one and I picked it up. I hesitantly tipped my head back, letting the contents slip down my throat. I seemed to be okay, too. I grinned at her, holding out the empty cup. "Your move."

We went back and forth for a while. We had each now downed 10 cups each. With each one, Ayamiya grew more and more hesitant, taking longer and longer to decide. It was now her turn, and she had waited twenty seconds already, her hand shakily traveling over the cups.

"You'd better hurry," I reminded her, looking at the wall clock. "Don't want to deal with that penalty game." I heard her gulp, and she kept her eyes hidden. She began to wrap her fingers around a glass, but pulled away.

"Three,"

Her heart beat began to project through the room. Her head flew around as she listened. She gave me a terrified look, and the eye on my forehead began to glow.

"Two,"

"Where is that coming from?!" She threw her hands over her ears and fell to the ground, trying to drown it out.

"One."

The beating stopped abruptly, and she pulled her hands away from her ears before pushing to her feet. She stumbled a bit, panting as she stared at me. Her confidence faulted and her eyes widened with a gasp.

"T-That eye!" she choked, pointing to it.

"Ayamiya," I began, my voice scolding, "the only thing stopping your heart from being happy is you holding it back. So from now on, you can listen to its cries of distress." My hand flew forward again, and she took a step back, obviously terrified.

"_Penalty game._"

Her scream echoed through the room as the magic began to work. She threw her hands over her ears. Right now, she was hearing her heart beat. But she wasn't hearing it as a beat of the drum, she was hearing it as deathly screams. _Thump. Thump._

I turned on my heel, heading back for Anzu. I slipped my arms under her back and legs. Her arm fell downward and her head fell against my shoulder. My eyes wandered across the room. _There they are,_ I thought, noticing Mayumi and Miho in the shower stall across from the lockers. _I'll send Jonouchi and Honda for them._

Just I was heading for the door, it flew open. The chaperone, Jonouchi and Honda pushed through.

"Yugi! Where's Miho?" Honda screeched, practically tripping over himself to rush in. This apparently was more distressing than I realized, because Anzu's body began to shift in my arms. I looked down at her, and her eyes were beginning to slip open.

"You're... The other Yugi," she muttered quietly. I gave her a smile and a nod before getting to my knees and sitting her up against the wall. "My head is aching..."

"An ambulance is already on the way, Ms. Mazaki," the chaperone informed us. He was currently trying to settle Ayamiya down, but she wasn't budging.

"You saved me again," Anzu muttered, rubbing at the back of her head. I shook my head, a hand on her shoulder.

"Yugi was the one who chased after you."

All I heard was her gasp before I closed my eyes, slipping back into the safety of my puzzle.

- - -

My face slipped back into an expression of worry when I saw Anzu in front of me. "Anzu!" I cried, practically jumping into her lap. "I'm so glad you're okay!!" I tried to hold back my tears of relief as she slipped her arms around my neck. She muttered something next to my neck, but I couldn't hear. I assumed it was a thank you and just nodded, smiling a bit.

Honda slipped out of the stall, Miho clinging to him. She was screaming and crying. "I was so scared! Never leave me again, Honda!!" Honda goofishly grinned a moment with a blush before boldly standing tall.

"I will always protect you, Miho!" he shouted bravely, putting a fist on his hip.

"My hero!" she shouted, taking a step back to hug him from the front. She reached onto her toes and smashed her cheek into his. He hesitantly tried to shape his arms around her waist.

Jonouchi was on his knees, shaking a bit violently at Mayumi. When she began to awake, he let out a short sigh of relief.

"J-Jonouchi?" she muttered, putting a hand on her head. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he refuted holding out a hand. She placed hers on it and they both got back up to their feet. He tugged his hand back and stuffed them immediately into his pockets. "I'm just happy you're safe."

There wasn't another word said after that, but all of us could tell there was an understanding there. I finally pushed away from Anzu and extended my own hand. She smiled politely before taking it and pushing up to her feet. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what. Her hand was still resting in mine, and she seemed fully aware of it. I tried to smile, but it probably turned out dorky.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Yugi," she stated quietly, her eyes thinning with sincerity. I was a bit surprised, and I turned up to her. Both of our faces warmed and I looked back at my feet, scratching at my head.

"O-Of course, Anzu..."

We were interrupted by the chaperone, letting the girls know it was time to head to the hospital. All three complied, but we couldn't convince Miho to let Honda stay. So he ended up leaving while Jonouchi and I returned to the gym.

"That was really brave of you, man," Jonouchi informed me, his thumb pointing over his shoulder at the changing room. "I mean, I don't know what happened inside, but you didn't even think when you ran to find Anzu."

"There was no time to think," I responded instantly, looking at the rest of the students. I turned up to him with a smile. "I was in charge of taking care of her the moment she asked me to the dance."

"Some dance," he scoffed sarcastically, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on them. "All we did was get ourselves into trouble." I laughed a bit and he turned to me, obviously confused. I tried to look up at him, but I couldn't stop the laughter.

"Since when is our trouble unusual?" I asked him through laughing, holding a fist up to my mouth. "It was completely normal to me. This is _our_ school dance."

Jonouchi's mouth finally turned upwards and he scoffed, too, shaking his head and looking the ceiling. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

- - -

It was nearing the end of the night and Jonouchi and I had decided to walk home. I looked up at him, realizing something. "Jonouchi," I started, looking him up and down. "I thought you bought a suit at that shop. Why are you wearing your Dad's?"

Jonouchi's eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He shrugged once, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. He was obviously not that interested.

"Continuity."


End file.
